


[Fanart]  From the looks of the kiss

by Kenzi



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drawing, Fanart, M/M, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 06:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2722538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenzi/pseuds/Kenzi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><strong>Tumblr: </strong>sociopathic221b.tumblr.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Fanart]  From the looks of the kiss

Before:

After:


End file.
